Butterfly
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "Spence, sabes hacer infinidad de cosas, y no solo académicamente. Solo que no te has dado cuenta. Y cuando realmente te enteres que el principal obstáculo para tus problemas eres tú, vas a saber apreciar todos los dones y habilidades que tienes." Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico".


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Criminal Minds, estoy muy contenta de escribir sobre esta maravillosa serie y sobre este personaje tan especial y encantador.**

**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico".**

**Disclaimer: Ni Criminal Minds ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la CBS y su creador Jeff Davis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly:<strong>

"Nosotros mismos somos nuestro peor enemigo. Nada puede destruir a la Humanidad, excepto la Humanidad misma." **Pierre Teilhard de Chardin**

Spencer miraba el vuelo de una mariposa sobre su cabeza. Cada vez que veía una se acordaba de JJ, de su colección y de cómo él era un escape de todos sus compañeros. Él siempre sabía los secretos de todos, quizá porque, como decía él, sabían que no tenía a nadie con quien traicionarlos, o quizá, porque de verdad confiaban en él. Spencer tenía algo que no sabía valorar, tenía un don que no sabía apreciar, y no estaba relacionado con su súper inteligencia. Generaba confianza. No se daba cuenta del increíble poder que tenía de generar una confianza casi ciega que los demás depositaban en él. Por eso todos le contaban secretos, porque él era un buen oyente, no era pretencioso, no quería hacerse oír sobre sus compañeros, sabía cuando no era el protagonista de su propia vida. Spencer vivía para los demás, tratando de alcanzar un ideal que nunca iba a cumplir, pero teniendo todas las características de alguien realmente admirable. Y esa admiración y ese cariño le tenían sus compañeros y por eso lo protegían tanto, por eso lo cuidaban de todo. No porque creyeran que él es incapaz de hacer algo, si no porque sabían de la poca confianza que se tenía a si mismo. A veces el peor enemigo de Spencer era él mismo. A veces la mirada más destructiva, es la de nosotros mismos.

— JJ, ¿Por qué coleccionabas mariposas? — Preguntó mirándola seriamente. Ella se sobresaltó con su melodiosa voz y frunció el seño. Estaban en una escena del crimen en Tennessee.

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo quiero saber. — Respondió sonriendo afablemente.

— Porque son hermosas. — Afirmó JJ mirando los arbustos, siguiendo el vuelo de esa mariposa que antes observaba Spencer. — Es algo que me alivia cuando no estoy en el trabajo. Digamos que es como… mi salvavidas.

— ¿Salvavidas? — Volvió a cuestionar confundido.

— Todos tenemos algo que nos ayuda a sobrevivir, a poder olvidarnos un poco de este trabajo. ¿Acaso tu no Spence?

Se puso a pensar. ¿Tenía algo que lo distrajera del horror al que se veía sometido todos los días? Durante un tiempo fueron las drogas, pero eso no te ayuda a sobrevivir. Eso te hunde más, te cava un pozo y te entierra vivo. Eso sirve durante un momento, te ayuda a olvidar, pero cuando vuelves a la realidad, esta te golpea como un mazazo en la sien y te desmaya. En otro momento su salvavidas fue Maeve, aquella que lo hacía olvidar todo, que lo hacía divertirse, que lo hacía perder todos sus conocimientos en un segundo, que lo hacía sentir como alguien _normal_. Maeve fue todo en un momento, y hubiese dado su vida por ella, de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera por la imprudencia de una mente tan perturbada como la de Diane. Desechó el pensamiento de Maeve a lo más profundo de su corazón para olvidarlo. Sabía que no conseguía nada ocultando el asunto, que este solo se escondería y que tenía que enfrentarlo en algún momento, pero prefirió que fuera más adelante. Así que volvió a sus inicios, a la lectura. Eso había sido su salvavidas durante toda su vida, desde que su mamá le leía, y casi por un momento era capaz de olvidar su enfermedad, pasando por la universidad, en donde esconderse tras los libros le permitía sobrevivir a un mundo juvenil que no lo entendía, hasta la BAU, donde la incorporación de nuevos contenidos podía salvar muchas vidas. Si, definitivamente la lectura había sido su salvavidas.

— Si, supongo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó dulcemente tocándole el hombro. Spencer la miró con una sonrisa quebrada.

— ¿Por qué confiaste en mí?

JJ lo miró extrañada. ¿A que se refería el muchacho? Siempre confiaba en él.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Por qué confiaste en mí cuando me contaste que coleccionabas mariposas?

— No es que fuera un secreto, solo fue… algo que te conté.

— No, me refiero a que… la gente suele contarme cosas personales sobre ellas. Tú lo hiciste, Gideon lo hizo en su momento, ¿Por qué?

— Porque confiamos en ti, Spencer.

Él frunció el seño. No podía entender que tenía él que lo habilitaba a saber sobre sus secretos. No entendía aún que lo hacía especial para recibir las confesiones de los demás.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que sabes escuchar, eres confiable, Spencer, prestas tu oído sin condiciones. Solamente te sientas y escuchas y no pides nada a cambio, no quieres hablar encima de nadie, eres… alguien con quien todo el mundo quiere hablar cuando necesita descargarse. Sabes como tratar a la gente.

Spencer sonrió irónicamente. Si había algo que él no podía era tratar a la gente. Todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que no podía ser sociable, no podía establecer relaciones normales con nadie. Y después de Maeve, menos.

— Si hay algo que no se, es tratar a la gente JJ. No me mientas. — Sonrió tristemente mirándola con cariño.

— Spence, sabes hacer infinidad de cosas, y no solo académicamente. Solo que no te has dado cuenta. Y cuando realmente te enteres que el principal obstáculo para tus problemas eres tú, vas a saber apreciar todos los dones y habilidades que tienes.

JJ le dio una caricia amistosa en el hombro y lo abandonó para reunirse con Morgan que revisaba algunos papeles cerca de la camioneta de la BAU. Al parecer le dijo algunas palabras porque desvió la mirada de sus papeles y la dirigió a él. Spencer rodó los ojos. Morgan era demasiado protector cuando quería, incluso en una mirada. Aún así le fue inevitable sonreír al percatarse del interés de sus compañeros en él. Y quizá entendió por primera vez que no lo protegían por creerlo débil, si no porque tenían miedo de lo que se pudiera hacer, generado por la baja autoestima y la poca confianza que se tenía a si mismo.

_"Y cuando realmente te enteres que el principal obstáculo para tus problemas eres tu, vas a saber apreciar todos los dones y habilidades que tienes."_

Sus compañeros supieron ver en él cosas que ni él mismo pudo descubrir, y se sintió eternamente agradecido de tenerlos. Sin ellos, ¿Dónde estaría Spencer Reid? ¿Muerto por suicidio? ¿Internado por esquizofrénico? ¿Hospitalizado por adicto? Y así, con la misma rapidez del vuelo de una mariposa, se dio cuenta de que eran ellos su salvavidas. El equipo, cada uno de ellos. Morgan, JJ, Hotch, Penélope, Emily, Rossi, inclusive Elle y Gideon que fue su más importante mentor. Ellos eran su salvavidas, su salida a flote, su auxilio. Ellos eran su mariposa…

Caterpillar in the tree, how  
>you wonder who you'll be<br>can't go far but you can always dream  
>Wish you may and wish you might<br>don't you worry hold on tight.  
>I promise you there will come a day<br>Butterfly Fly Away  
>Butterfly Fly Away<p>

**Butterfly Fly Away – Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus**


End file.
